


Loss

by Spiletta42



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiletta42/pseuds/Spiletta42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Kyle's thoughts, immediately following Graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

### Loss

  


#### by Spiletta42

 **Roswell** (InCrowd)

Rating: T™©

Warnings: none

Categories: Ship, Het, Angst, Drabble

Pairings: Kyle/Isabel UST

Characters: Kyle Valenti (primary), Isabel Evans

Spoilers: _Graduation_ , so pretty much the series. If you haven't seen _Roswell_ , I recommend it. All three seasons are available on [DVD](http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B0009NZ2RY/spiletta4sonl-20)

A/N: A drabble that hit me while writing something else.

Disclaimer: Intellectual property snuck out of the vault at Regency Entertainment.

  


# Loss

  


Kyle Valenti looked down at the woman asleep in his lap, her tear-streaked face illuminated in brief flashes as the van moved down the highway.

His heart ached for her.

She'd lost so much. First Alex, now Jesse. No matter what happened next, and no matter what she'd told Jesse, or told herself, her marriage was over. Although his mind went there -- wrong, but he had to admit it did -- he took no pleasure in that.

Isabel deserved happiness, love, a life. Fate, however, kept handing her pain. He couldn't fix that, but he'd always be the friend she needed.

  


  
[   
](http://www.spiletta.com/jc.html#roswell)   


This transformative work constitutes a fair use of any copyrighted material as provided for in section 107 of the US Copyright Law. _Roswell™©_ and related properties exist as Registered Trademarks of Regency Entertainment. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made here. © Spiletta42, October 2006.


End file.
